boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm
BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is the evolved elemental form of BoBoiBoy Lightning after being tortured by Adu Du and Probe. He is the first elemental form to evolve in the series. Thunderstorm is slated to appear in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Story Original Series Thunderstorm first appears when Lightning is kidnapped by Adu Du and Probe. He was then tortured by them via exploding balloons, revealing that BoBoiBoy had globophobia. Out of stress and fear, Lightning inadvertently transformed into Thunderstorm, but in the process, he completely forgets himself, a possible side effect from being split up for too long. Realizing that Thunderstorm had completely forgotten who he was and his sense of self, Adu Du tricks Thunderstorm into think that they were his friends. He later attacks his true friends alongside Adu Du, even attacking his other two elemental forms, Wind and Earth. Thunderstorm absolute emancipated them, but as he is about to deal with the finishing blows, Probe triggers his memory after he says his catchphrase ( Yeah, awsome ). As a result, Thunderstorm regains his memory and turns on Adu Du. Galaxy Thunderstorm is slated to appear in Galaxy. Appearance His bodily appearance is the same as the other forms of BoBoiBoy's elemental personas, with having the same physique and cropped black hair. But unlike the others, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm possesses scarlet eyes and is clad in mostly red and black. He wears his signature cap in a common style where the bill is at the front. The cap is fully black in color minus the three white 'horns' decorating the top, neon red lining adorning the rims of the bill, and his signature red lightning bolt insignia rests on the center of the cap. His vest that he zips halfway up is black as well, with dark red linings on the hoodie, neon red jagged lightning-like patterns on either sides on the front. He wears a red shirt underneath the vest and its sleeves are 3/4 long with black cuffs. Fully black pants and shoes that are a mix of red and black to complete his attire. Personality Due to being the evolved form of Lightning, technically a personification of BoBoiBoy's anger, Thunder is just as or even more aggressive than Lightning is. He is shown to be ruthless and almost wrathful in combat and did not hesitate to hurt his friends when under the influence of Adu Du. However, he is still BoBoiBoy at heart and still retains some semblance of his original self. Abilities Thunderstorm's abilities are enhanced versions of Lightning's abilities. * Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) - A bladed weapon he can use to attack foes. * Thunder Blade Slap (Tusukan Pedang Halilintar) - Used to struck the Shadow Tiger, he also attempted to strike BoBoiBoy Cyclone, but missed him. * Thunderstorm Attack (Tetakan Halilintar) - Used to defeat the Sleeping Monster and attack Mukalakus. * Thunder Ball (Bola Kilat) - Used to trap and shock enemies, he used it against Ying, Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy Wind, and BoBoiBoy Earth. * Lightning Shine (Kilauan Kilat) - Used to blind an enemy temporarily. * Lightning Speed (Gerakan Kilat) - Used to move faster which is 31.25% faster than Ying. * Thunder Kick (Tendangan Halilintar) - He used it in the Football Game between him and Fang. * Thunder Shield (Pelindung Halilintar) - Used to protect himself from Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat. * Thunderstorm Rain (Hujan Halilintar) - Can produce thousands of Thunder Blades from the sky when strucked by a single Thunder Blade. * Mega Thunder Blade (Pedang Mega Halilintar) - A gigantic Thunder Blade used to defeat PETAI. * Thunder Spear (Tombak Halilintar) - His new weapon in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Long spear with lightning at the top and bottom. ** Thunderstorm Vortex (Pusaran Halilintar) - He spins his Thunder Spear round and round, creating a vortex of lightning and then thrusts his target. ** 'Thunderstorm Rake '(Ribut Petir Meraih) - A weapon he use on Adu Du's spaceship robot to defeat Five Scammer Commanders. Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-23h13m01s135.png|Thunder Blade Tusukan Halilintar.png|Thunder Blade Slap Retakan Halilintar S3 Ep1.png|Thunderstorm Attack Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-15h05m10s230.png|Thunder Ball Kilauan Kilat.png|Lightning Shine Gerakan Kilat Taufan.png|Lightning Speed Tendangan Halilintar.png|Thunder Kick Pelindung Halilintar.png|Thunder Shield Hujan Pedang Halilintar.png|Thunderstorm Rain Pedang Mega Halilintar.png|Mega Thunder Blade Pusaran halilintar.png|Thunder Spear download (1).jpg|Thunderstorm Vortex Trivia * Red electricity, which is the color of Thunderstorm's power, is nonexistent in real life. There is no way to replicate this in real life without a contained and controlled enviroment. Gallery See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Halilintar id:BoBoiBoy Halilintar Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:Boboiboy's Powers